degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Imogen-Jack Relationship
The relationship between Jack Jones and Imogen Moreno, known as Jackogen (Jack/Im'ogen') or Imojack (Imo'gen/'Jack), formed in the 13th Season of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview A new student at Degrassi, Jack met Imogen in Mr. Perino's class when Imogen volunteered to have Jack in her group. Jack and Imogen discovered that they had a lot of common interests and appeared interested in one another, though Imogen's best friend, Becky Baker, grew jealous of their new friendship. Becky asked Imogen to the school's semi-dance, which Jack had also planned to do. However, Becky realized that she couldn't fake romantic feelings for Imogen, and persuaded Jack to go ask Imogen to dance. Jack and Imogen maintained a friendship until their mutual attraction developed into a relationship. Season 13 In What It's Like, she is a new student, and joins Imogen and Becky's group. She and Imogen get along well, and Imogen invites her to study with her and Becky after school. After school, the three are all studying, and Imogen and Jack have many similar interests. She invites Imogen to go to the gallery with her the next day, but Becky reminds Imogen that she promised to go dress shopping with her. Imogen invites Jack to go with them, which she hesitantly accepts. After school, Imogen, Becky, and Jack are hanging out again. In Close to Me, Jack, Becky, and Imogen work on their group project together. After Imogen leaves, Jack tells Becky that she wants to ask Imogen to the dance, but Becky reveals that her and Imogen are already going together. Jack is confused since Becky is not gay, and tells her that Imogen will be hurt if she finds out that Becky is leading her on. At the dance, Jack watches Becky and Imogen try and dance. Later, Becky finds Jack at the dance, and tells her that she was right. She pushes her to go ask Imogen to dance. In Enjoy the Silence, Clare teases Jack and Imogen about flirting with each other. For the art exhibit, Jack, Imogen, and Clare all worked on a room together. In Hypnotize, Imogen has been drawing pictures of Jack, and Becky notices, questioning about where they were in their relationship. Imogen comments that they had a romantic dance at the semi-formal, but nothing has happened since then. Becky pushes Imogen to ask her out, and Jack says she is busy, but invites Imogen to come with her. Later, Imogen shows up to the dance studio and looks for Jack, but finds her dancing. Jack calls her over, and they flirt in front Lucy. Lucy gives her joint to Jack, who offers it to Imogen. Jack ends up blowing the smoke into Imogen's mouth, who only ends up coughing. When they are both high, Lucy asks them to get food, but Jack turns down the offer when Imogen asks her to show her some moves. They dance together and end up sharing a kiss. In Out of My Head, Jack comes up to Imogen and Becky and greets them. Becky asks if she has seen Imogen's design for the fashion show, and Jack says that the designs are nice, but doesn't seem too interested in them. Imogen is determined to impress Jack by making the dresses better, but it turns into a disaster. After the fashion show, Jack asks Imogen why she changed the design sand says she liked the other ones better. Imogen reveals she changed them to impress Jack because she felt intimidated by her. Jack reveals she feels the same way, and they kiss. In Thunderstruck, Jack helps set up the dance with Imogen. When the storm picks up, she tries asking Drew where Becky is and informs him that an uprooted tree tore through the greenhouse. She runs to find Becky with Drew and Imogen, but runs back inside the school when they don't see her. She and Imogen sit around with the other couples when Drew asks everyone if they've seen Becky. After Drew and Becky get trapped in the maintenance room, Jack breaks open the door with an axe with Imogen. The next morning, she helps clean up the school with Imogen and everyone else, they also kiss. Rival Relationships *Jack-Lucy Attraction Trivia *Jack is friends with Imogen's other friends, Becky Baker and Clare Edwards. *They both have long hair, and like braiding it sometimes. Timeline *Start Up: Hypnotize (1335) Gallery Hnnjmjmm.jpg becky-imogen-jack.jpg kitchen.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-04-07_at_12.50.36_PM.png Uiiui889io.png 10013306 10152881422154119 620202759 n.jpg 89uuiouio.png Jack-Imogen-Clare.jpg Imjack.jpg Gossip.jpg 567tytyytt.png 98uiuiouiou.png Degrassi13 oct8 ss 486.jpg Degrassi13 oct8 ss 491.jpg Degrassi1335.jpg Degrassi-13x35-Jackogen.png 89ioiouiuo.png 89iuuiyui.png 8uiuiouioio.png 798iuouiouiiuo.png 677yuyhjhjk.png 56treetr.png 65ytrytr.png 45trreer.png 54tereter.png Jack Imogen .jpg Degrassi-Jackogen-1336.png Degrassi-1336-Jack.png Degrassi-1336-Jackogen.png jackogen-thunderstruck.jpg 65y655665.png 6565656tr.png Httytt65655.png 6767yttr.png 767676y.png normal_degrassi13_oct17_ss_0160.jpg normal_degrassi13_oct17_ss_0594.jpg normal_10416641_827091797301516_7959584721098793095_n.jpg normal_10402780_827093087301387_1750782493482027561_n.jpg normal_10416621_827092080634821_3192040345477220804_n.jpg normal_10429356_827092500634779_8183611780640891862_n.jpg normal_10513503_827092400634789_173610222723367188_n.jpg normal_10484344_827091733968189_9187079906195259877_n.jpg normal_10463068_827092403968122_5310641306819686295_n.jpg normal_10494790_827091760634853_1564400447012230065_n.jpg normal_10380982_827093063968056_5541893144138216675_n.jpg normal_10347062_827091280634901_6700704724934519144_n.jpg normal_10347416_827092457301450_694013011748838336_n.jpg normal_10547662_827093130634716_5001657117319838470_n.jpg normal_10406646_827091560634873_4542255354355291495_n.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:LGBT Category:Relationships